Now He Knew The Score
by Salvat-wh-ore
Summary: CHAPTER 6 NOW UP! Nikola just couldnt let Henry sleep. Where would be the fun in that? NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Now He Knew The Score  
Summary: Henry didn't even know he was in the game, but he soon learnt the score. I suck at summaries! Please read!  
A/N: References to Nubbin Induced Lovin, but can stand alone if you like pointless smut – and I know I do ;-)

* * *

Henry was asleep when the heavy door to his bedroom swung open, creaking under the weight of the wood. In a flash he sat up, grabbing the gun off his bedside table and pointing it at the door.  
'Don't shoot!' Nikola smirked, raising his hands defensively. 'I'll come quietly.' He added. When Henry didn't lower the gun he grinned. 'Or loudly, if you're prefer.'  
'I'd prefer you to get out.' Henry answered, finally lowering the gun.  
'Would you really? You didn't throw me out of your lab yesterday.' Nikola walked across the room, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
'Why don't you go sneak into Magnus' room? She wouldn't hesitate to shoot you.' Henry muttered, rolling over to sleep.

He was on the edge of sleep when Nikola ran his hand down the bare skin of Henry's back, tracing his spine. Henry tried not to shudder as a jolt of pleasure shot down his spine. He was almost certain Nikola could hear the change in his breathing, the way his heart pounded with anticipation.

Then Nikola pulled his hand away and Henry almost winced. Henry drew in a deep breath and turned to face Nikola.  
'You're not going away are you?' He whispered.  
'No.' Nikola replied. 'And I don't really think you want me to.' He added.  
'Maybe I don't.' Henry smirked. 'What you said in my lab yesterday...about not blaming the Nubbins...did you mean it?' He asked. Nikola nodded.

Henry blushed as he sat up, pushing the duvet back. Suddenly he wished he slept in something other than his boxers. But Nikola didn't seem to notice or care. Henry reached for him, tugging at his shirt buttons and tossing the offending garment to one side.

'Tesla...' He breathed, 'pants...off.' He added. Nikola chuckled, but he stood up and slipped out of his trousers. Then Henry reached for him, pulling him down onto the bed.

Henry blushed when Nikola started dotting kisses over his body. Lying beneath the vampire he wished he wasn't so nervous, wished he had the nerve to take what he wanted from Nikola. But he didn't. Nikola's lips closed around one nipple and it send a jolt of pleasure straight to Henry's aching erection.

'Nikola...' He almost growled as Nikola kept teasing his painfully hard nipples.  
'What?' Nikola asked. 'Tell me Henry...tell me what you want.' He added. A strangled groan slipped from Henry's throat as Nikola's lips grazed against his earlobe.  
'Please...need you...' Henry gasped.  
'Tell me Henry.' Nikola smirked.  
'Your...mouth...' Henry cried out as Nikola started sucking on his pulse point. 'Please...Nikola...'  
'You want my mouth? Where?' Nikola pressed, brushing his fingers across the red mark he'd left on Henry's neck. Henry knew he'd have to dress very creatively for a few days, til the hickey healed. But at that moment, all he could do was thrust his hips up, uselessly seeking pressure to his aching erection.  
'Please...my cock...please...' Henry realised he was fast becoming a mess under Nikola's touch, but he didn't care. He was painfully hard and desperate for release.

Nikola shredded Henry's boxers without blinking, then leant over and took the younger man's cock between his lips. Henry's hips jumped, involuntarily thrusting into the warm, wet heat of Nikola's mouth. Nikola chuckled, the sound vibrating around Henry's cock, and held his hips down on the bed.

Henry felt the pressure building in his balls as Nikola took him deeper into his throat. He gripped Nikola's hair – too hard – as his other hand fisted in the sheets.

'Nikola...close...' Henry managed to choke out. 'So close.' He whimpered. Nikola hummed around Henry's cock, Henry could only assume it was permission, because he couldn't stop himself as he cried out release. Nikola lapped up everything Henry gave him, swallowing every drop of his sweet cum.

Henry groaned as Nikola lifted his head, sucking the last of the cum off his cock. Nikola twisted his hands into Henry's hair and pulled him into a fierce kiss. Breath mingled and tongues tangles as they explored each other's mouths, the taste of Henry's cum joining them together.

Henry pulled back first, light headed from the lack of oxygen and the force of the orgasm Nikola had just given him. His eyes were bright as he looked up at the vampire.  
'Take me Nikola.' He whispered.  
'Beg for it Henry.' Nikola whispered, his lips brushing against Henry's neck.  
'Please...' Henry breathed. 'Please...take me...fuck me...I need you so bad...please...oh God...' He groaned when Nikola slipped one slender finger into his ass. 'More...please...' He stammered, pushing back against Nikola's hand.

When Nikola pushed into Henry's tight ass they both groaned. Henry was on his hands and knees on his bed, his face buried in his pillow as he tried not to cry out at the intrusion. Nikola gripped Henry's hips so hard that the young man had no doubt that he'd have bruises tomorrow.

'Move...' Henry stammered, his breath catching in his throat. 'Nikola...please...' He added. Nikola's his snapped back and forth so fast Henry couldn't help but cry out. With every thrust Nikola hit Henry's prostate so hard the younger man saw stars. 'Oh God!' He cried. 'Please...'  
'God's a little formal, don't you think?' Nikola whispered, stroking his hands lightly over Henry's back. 'Nikola will do just fine.'  
'Shut up. Fuck me.' Henry coked out. His cock was achingly hard again, and as Nikola started to pound his ass faster he moved one hand to stroke himself. Nikola pushed his hand away, gripping Henry's cock and stroking in time with his thrusts. 'So...close...' Henry gasped, pushing back against Nikola's hips.  
'Come for me.' Nikola whispered. 'Come with me...come on baby.' He added.

Henry screamed as he came for the second time that night. His ass tightened unbelievably around Nikola's throbbing cock and with a shout Nikola emptied himself into the younger man.

'Don't' go.' Henry murmured when Nikola crawled away from him.  
'I'm not.' Nikola smiled, grabbing the duvet and dragging it over both their bodies. With a grin he slid down Henry's body, licking the young man's cum from his stomach. As he did he saw Henry's cock twitching. 'Like that, do you?' He smirked, tracing his tongue along Henry's abs.  
'More than you can imagine.' Henry whimpered. 'Not tonight Nikola...I'm too tired.'  
'Fine. Sleep if you must.' Nikola said, in his usual sarcastic tone. 'I'll just have to wake you up again later.' He added. Henry laughed, curling up against Nikola's chest.

Nikola waited until he was sure Henry was asleep; his heart steady, his breathing slow and regular. Then he carefully untangled himself from the young man, grabbed his clothes, and slipped out of the room.

* * *

When Henry woke up Nikola was gone. But he wasn't surprised. He went through the day like normal; breakfast, lunch, abnormal feeding, dinner, mission, shower, snack, work in his lab, bed. And a little before the midnight the heavy door creaked open and Nikola slipped inside. Henry turned his back on the vampire, but inside he already knew he would give in soon enough. He knew he shouldn't do this, knew no good would come of it, but then the vampire was buried inside him and he was struggling to breathe. When they were both sated and Henry slipped into a deep sleep in Nikola's arms he didn't kid himself that Nikola would still be there in the morning. At least now he knew the score. He just wasn't sure he understood the rules of the game.

* * *

A/N: R & R please. Sequel, maybe? Love to hear your opinions!


	2. Chapter 2

One night Nikola didn't come. Henry waited for him – finally falling into an uneasy sleep around 3am. The next night Henry wasn't nearly as patient. At 1am he slipped out of his room, moving quickly and silently through the building, as he used his handheld computer to trace Nikola's vampire DNA. It led him to a bedroom on the second floor. He didn't know. Nikola never did after all – he just pushed the door open and walked inside. Nikola was on him in an instant; eyes darkening, fangs sharp, claws snapping into place as he flung Henry against the closed door. Then he realised who had come in.

'Well done Boy Scout you found my room. Want a cookie?' He snarled, dropping his hand away from Henry's throat and reigning in his vampiric features.  
'You didn't come last night. I waited.'  
'Game's over Henry. You don't ever come up here again.' Nikola instructed.  
'What game? I didn't even know we were playing.'  
'Yes you did. You knew the score.'  
'Yeah.' Henry murmured. 'But I never got the rule book!' He snapped.  
'Don't tell me, you're falling in love with me?' Nikola asked, his voice cold and arrogant, and just a tiny bit sarcastic.

Henry paused. The air hung heavy with silence. He turned scarlet and pulled his gaze away from Nikola's.  
'You are?' Nikola's voice was softer, but the arrogance was still there.  
'You wish.' Henry lied. It was obvious too – that was the worst part. He wasn't fooling anyone...not even himself.  
'It was just meant to be a bit of fun Henry. I told you before, I don't do commitment.'  
'I know. And I think I've finally heard you. But do you know what? I do. So when you're ready to stop playing games, you know where my room is.'

Henry knew he shouldn't be surprised when Nikola didn't come the next night. Or the next. After a few days he wasn't surprised anymore. But the flash of disappointment in the morning when he realised Nikola hadn't come in the night never went away. Finally, 11 days after the last time they'd slept together, Henry heard his door creak open at midnight. He didn't move, he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. It didn't work.

'I know you're awake Henry.' Nikola slipped between the sheets. 'I'm done playing games. I promise. And if you let me stay tonight...I promise I'll still be here when you wake up.' He added. 'If you don't speak to me I'm going back to my own room.'

'Stop.' Nikola was already at the door when Henry spoke. 'If you walk out that door I will never forgive you.'  
'You want me to stay?' Nikola asked, smiling. Henry could hear the smugness in his voice.  
'Yes. I want you to stay.' Henry whispered.

When Henry pulled Nikola into a kiss the vampire didn't object, or even fight for dominance. Instead he let the younger man control the kiss, until he pulled back for breath.  
'Nikola Tesla...' He breathed, looking into his eyes, 'make love to me.' Nikola nodded, wrapping his arm around Henry's neck and dragging him into another kiss.

* * *

A/N: Came out more slushy than I planned – my fics seem to take on a life of their own. More? R & R please!


	3. Chapter 3

'Nikola Tesla...' He breathed, looking into his eyes, 'make love to me.' Nikola nodded, wrapping his arm around Henry's neck and dragging him into another kiss. Henry couldn't breathe. Nikola was everywhere – his smell and the taste of him filling Henry's senses.

'I love you.' Henry whispered as Nikola leant back. Nikola bit his lip, then finally drew a deep breath.  
'I love you too.' He murmured. 'Now shut up.' He added, leaning in to take Henry's lips in another kiss.

It was the kind of kiss Henry adored; all teeth and tongues and a hint of snarl (from both sides). His hands roamed Nikola's body, blindly seeking skin, and he wished the vampire wasn't wearing so many clothes. Determined to remedy that his hands made quick work of Nikola's waistcoat and shirt – and Henry was pretty shore he ripped something in the process, but he didn't care.

Nikola gasped when Henry pushed him onto his back, his lips trailing over his chest.  
'Quiet.' Henry cautioned. 'It's my turn.' He added, circling his tongue around one nipple before gently biting down on it. Nikola bit his lip to keep from groaning, but Henry heard the soft noise that slipped from his mouth and gave the other nipple the same treatment.

When Henry slid his hand into Nikola's boxers the vampire was already achingly hard and leaking pre-cum. Henry swiped his thumb over the head, spreading the liquid over Nikola's cock. The vampire tried not to, but he thrust his hips into Henry's hand. Henry pulled his hand away shaking his head.

Nikola's eyes flew open, questioning and Henry chuckled.  
'Do I need to tie you down?' He murmured, lightly brushing his hand over Nikola's chest. Nikola shook his head, but Henry smirked. 'I think I do.' He told him, leaning over to the drawers beside his bed and pulling out a mixture of lengths of rope and ties. 'Now, silk or rope...' Henry murmured, brushing the silk over Nikola's chest. When Nikola bit back another snarl Henry decided to definitely use the silk.

Henry pulled off Nikola's trousers and boxers before tying his ankles to the posts of the bed, then he crawled back up his body and tied his wrists. Nikola bit back another growl as Henry's lips attacked his neck. Henry circled his hand around Nikola's straining erection again, stroking him tantalizingly slowly. He tried to thrust into the touch, but his ankles were tied too tightly – restricting any movement of his lower body.

Nikola felt Henry's warm breath ghosting over his cock before Henry enveloped him in his mouth. He groaned as the wet heat enveloped him, and the younger man swallowed him deep into his throat. Henry pulled back slowly, tongue circling the head of Nikola's cock. With a groan that he tried to suppress Nikola filled Henry's waiting mouth with his cum. Henry hummed around Nikola's cock as he swallowed the vampire's load.

'Can you untie me now?' Nikola asked, as Henry slithered back up his body.  
'No. I think I like you better like this.' Henry smirked, leaning down to take Nikola's lips in a kiss. The vampire could taste himself on the other man's lips, and it really shouldn't have been as hot as it was, and it cock shouldn't have been twitching the way it was as he slowly started to harden again.

Henry reached for a bottle of lube, coating his fingers and slowly slipping one into his ass. Nikola growled low in his throat as he watched Henry prepping his own ass, ready for him. By the time Henry had three fingers buried inside him – and was stroking his own prostate in a delicious way – Nikola was hard and aching again. Henry pulled his fingers out, gently sliding down onto Nikola's throbbing cock. He stilled when the vampire was sheathed inside him, pressing his palms into Nikola's chest to steady himself.

'Move Henry.' Nikola whispered. 'Please move.' He added. Henry tilted his hips slightly, adjusting the angle until he felt the head of Nikola's cock pressing into his prostate. 'Please...' Nikola groaned, dragging out the word into several long syllables. Henry laughed, but he leant back and undid the ties around Nikola's ankles.

'If you make me cum before you, I might untie your wrists.' Henry whispered, teeth lightly nipping at Nikola's earlobe, and the skin underneath his ear. Now Nikola could move his legs he thrust his hips up hard, pounding into Henry's tight hole. Henry groaned when Nikola hit his prostate – harder and harder with each upward thrust. He reached down, slowly brushing his hand over his own aching cock, before tightly wrapping his hand around it and stroking himself.

With a shout that Henry thought the whole building could have heard – but he was too far gone to care if they did – he emptied himself over his hand and Nikola's stomach. As Henry tightened around Nikola's throbbing cock his balls tightened and he filled Henry's waiting ass with his cum.

Henry pressed his hand to Nikola's mouth and the vampire took the hint, licking Henry's fingers clean of his cum. Henry kissed down Nikola's chest, licking his cum off of the vampire's stomach.

When Henry pulled the blankets over them Nikola pulled against the ties.  
'Forgotten something, mongrel?'  
'I told you not to call me that.' Henry sat up, reaching for the ties. Then he pulled back, and lay back down. 'I think I like you better like this.' He whispered. 'Maybe I'll leave you like that til morning.' He added. 'That way you definitely can't run out on me.'

* * *

Nikola waited until Henry was asleep, then used his vampire strength to rip through the silk at both wrists. He wrapped his arms around Henry and pulled the younger man into his arms.

'You could have ripped them all along?' Henry murmured.  
'Yeah.' Nikola nodded. 'But you were having such fun.' He added. 'I promised, I'm still gonna be here when you wake up.'

* * *

Henry's alarm blared and he rolled over to switch it off, muttering under his breath. When he fell back into the pillows Nikola leant over and took his lips in a kiss.  
'Good morning.' Nikola whispered.  
'Yeah. Very good.' Henry smiled, pulling him into another kiss.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update, hope you enjoy it. TBC maybe? R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

Henry was on his hands and knees in his bedroom while Nikola pounded his ass.

'More.' He groaned, fisting clenching as he pushed back against the vampire. 'Harder.' He whispered, but he knew Nikola could hear him.

Henry was so close, but Nikola's thumb and forefinger were wrapped around the base of his cock – successfully holding back his orgasm while he became a mess under the vampire's touch.

The sound of alarms filled the building and Nikola's hips faltered in their movement for a moment before he continued.

'Stop.' Henry panted, breath catching. 'I have to go.'

'You're not going anywhere in this state.' Nikola's lips brushed Henry's ear and he gently stroked the boy's throbbing length. Henry was so hard it was almost painful, and he whimpered at Nikola's feather light touch.

'Please.' He gasped, burying his face in his hands as he rocked his hips against Nikola's, trying desperately to make the vampire give him the friction he craved on his cock.

* * *

'Where's Henry?' Helen asked Will as they walked into the computer lab. He shrugged, leaning on the edge of one of the desks. 'I'll go to his bedroom, can you check the main lab and the cages?' Helen suggested. Will sighed, but he nodded, walking away.

Helen walked along the residential corridor, her heels tapping against the wooden floor – alerting both Henry and Nikola to her impending arrival.

'You have to stop.' Henry groaned.

'Oh, really?' Nikola asked, flicking his thumb over the head of Henry's cock.

'God!' Henry bit back a snarl, pleasure shooting through him. 'She'll see...' He groaned. 'She's gonna come in...' He whispered.

'Let her.' Nikola whispered, lips grazing the back of Henry's neck. 'Do you want me to stop?' He asked, finally stroking Henry's throbbing erection.

'God no! Don't stop.' Henry choked out, thrusting his hips into the incredible friction Nikola's tight grip provided.

'Henry?' Helen knocked on the door and Henry opened his mouth to respond, but only a moan escaped him as Nikola hit _that _spot inside him.

'Again.' Henry whispered. 'Make me feel it.' He choked out. Nikola thrust his hips forward with such force he pushed Henry's whole body forward. 'Yes...God...more...yes...' Henry dissolved into mumbling as Nikola flicked his thumb over the head of his cock again. 'Gonna...gonna cum.' He groaned.

'Cum for me. make her hear it.' Nikola whispered, as Helen knocked again.

'Henry, are you in there?' Helen asked, hearing the sound of movement inside the room. Henry came with a shout, just as Helen pushed the door open. His orgasm triggered Nikola's and the vampire spilt his seed into Henry's tight ass, groaning as they collapsed together. Nikola rolled away from Henry, licking the younger man's cum from his fingers suggestively as his eyes met Helen's.

'Are you here to join in?' He smirked. Helen shot him a furious look, and Henry – grateful for the distraction – pulled on his jeans.

'I heard the alert. I was just coming.'

'I think she heard you cumming.' Nikola smirked at Henry, and the younger man shot him a look full of frustration.

'What's the problem?' Henry pulled on a shirt and walked out of the room, hoping Helen would follow him, leaving a naked Nikola Tesla in his bedroom.

* * *

'Never do that to me again. I have never been so embarrassed...' Henry began when he returned from dealing with the computer meltdown. Before he could finish the lecture he'd spent the last hour devising Nikola was pressing him into the door, lips tracing his jaw line as he pushed his hand into Henry's jeans and started stroking his cock.

'Do what?' Nikola whispered. 'This?' He smirked, twisting his hand around Henry's hardening cock. 'Or this?' He murmured, cupping Henry's balls while he used the other hand to open his jeans. 'Or this?' He asked, dropping to his knees and taking Henry's cock in his mouth.

'Don't stop.' Henry whispered as Nikola circled his tongue around the head of his cock.

'As if.' Nikola chucked, pulling back for a moment.

T.B.C

A/N Read and review please. More coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5

'Don't stop.' Henry whispered as Nikola circled his tongue around the head of his cock.

'As if.' Nikola chucked, pulling back for a moment.

Henry hit his head back against the door as his eyes fluttered closed and a moan escaped his throat. Shaking with pleasure he fisted his hands into Nikola's hair, thrusting into the warm heat of his mouth.

Nikola pulled back, trying to stand, but Henry pushed him back to his knees.

'I didn't say stop.' He murmured. Nikola smirked as he opened his mouth and pulled Henry's throbbing cock back into his mouth. He knew what Henry was doing, but he didn't care – sucking Henry's cock was one of his favourite activities.

Henry was shaking with pleasure when he pushed Nikola back.

'Bed.' He groaned. 'On your hands and knees.' He added. Nikola hesitated for an excruciating long moment before he complied. Henry paused, enjoying being able to control the vampire. He pressed a kiss to the back of Nikola's neck, following his shoulder blade, and gently ran one finger down Nikola's spine.

Henry squeezed some lube into his hand, stroking his cock a few times before gently pushing into Nikola's tight ass. The vampire bit back a groan as Henry filled him, pushing back into Henry's hips. Henry pulled back, gripping Nikola's hip with one hand.

'Don't move.' He instructed, rolling his hips torturously slowly. Nikola whimpered, trying really hard not to move against Henry's throbbing cock. The sound that escaped his throat only made Henry growl, thrusting harder into the vampire – desperately trying to evoke that mewling whimper again and again.

Henry stopped thrusting as he neared the edge, pulling out of Nikola torturously slowly. He reached into the drawer beside his bed and pulled out the tight rubber cock ring that made Nikola whimper.

'Not the ring.' He whispered. 'Please.'

'This is your punishment.' Henry whispered, lips tracing Nikola's ear. 'Can't have you cumming til I say so.' He added. Nikola almost sobbed as he felt the tight ring around the base of his cock, holding back his orgasm.

Henry pushed his cock back into Nikola's tight ass, then poured some lube into one hand and slid one finger in alongside his cock.

'So tight.' He whispered, breath catching. 'Such a good little whore aren't you?' Nikola whimpered as Henry added a second finger, scissoring them slightly. 'Answer me.'

'Yes.' Nikola choked out. 'I'm a whore...your whore...' He whispered, voice breaking as Henry added a third finger.

Nikola couldn't explain the emptiness he felt when Henry pulled his fingers out – the younger man's cock was still buried inside him after all. Henry leaned back over to the drawer and pulled out a slender vibrator, positioning it at Nikola's entrance.

'No.' Nikola whispered, and Henry paused. 'I cant...' He choked out.

'But I spent all that time prepping you.' Henry whispered, rolling his hips slowly. 'Are you sure?' He added.

'Do it.' Nikola breathed, before he could change his mind.

Henry slowly pushed the vibrator into Nikola's ass alongside his cock. He waited for a long moment, keeping perfectly still while Nikola adjusted to the intrusion.

'Are you ok?' He asked, running a hand soothingly down Nikola's back.

'Yes.' Nikola groaned, thrusting back against Henry's cock. 'Move...please.' He whispered. Henry smiled to himself, rolling his hips a few more times before he flipped the switch on the vibrator.

Henry bit back a snarl as he moved inside Nikola, the vibrations racking his body as the vampire writhed beneath him.

'Knew you'd love it...such a slut.' He groaned. 'So fucking tight.' He growled.

'Henry...' Nikola sobbed. 'Please Henry...need to cum...it hurts Henry.'

'Not til I say.' Henry insisted, but he started moving his hips faster as his own orgasm started building.

With a shout Henry released his seed into the vampire's ass. He reached underneath him and pulled the ring off, bringing Nikola off with a few tight strokes. He didn't switch the vibrator off until Nikola's body had stopped shaking, then he pulled himself out of the vampire's ass, flicking the switch.

'So not letting you get away with that.' Nikola muttered, as Henry cleaned Nikola's cum from his stomach.

'Consider us even for what you made me do in front of Magnus.' Henry answered. 'And don't tell me you didn't love it.'

'That I did.'

Henry curled up in Nikola's arms, sated and comfortable.

'It was amazing.' Nikola whispered, just as Henry was on the edge of sleep. 'You're so hot when you're all...commanding. maybe I should piss you off more often.'

'It isn't a punishment if you enjoy it.' Henry told him sleepily. 'I'll have to think of something else to do next time.'

'Can't wait.' Nikola answered.

'It'll be worth the wait.' Henry murmured. 'Promise.'

'I bet it will.' Nikola smiled, pressing his lips to Henry's as the boy slipped into sleep.

A/N: This is the best revenge I can think of ;-) More coming soon. R&R please.


	6. Chapter 6

'Yes!' Nikola woke with a start when he heard Henry gasp. He sat up; looking down at the boy's sleeping form. From the way Henry's hips were jumping under the sheets he suspected the younger man was having an arousing dream. Smiling to himself he rest one hand on Henry's bare chest, using the other to push the sheets back.

'Nhn...' Henry groaned, hips jumping, as Nikola carefully slid his boxers down. The noise shot straight to Nikola's cock, and it stirred in his own boxers. Ignoring his slowly hardening shaft he wrapped his hand around Henry's cock and started stroking it slowly.

When Henry let out another low groan Nikola looked up, but the young man appeared to still be asleep. Nikola tightened his hand slightly, twisting his wrist, and Henry's hips jumped again.

'What are you doing?' He murmured, stirring slowly.

'If I have to explain, I'm doing something wrong.' Nikola chuckled, grip tightening. 'What were you dreaming about?' Nikola asked, twisting his hand. 'Me?'

'No.' Henry shook his head, eyes fluttering closed as he thrust his hips into Nikola's hand.

'No!' Nikola chuckled; thumb swiping over the leaking head of Henry's cock. 'William?' He asked. Henry shook his head, breath catching in his throat. Nikola leant over, licking one strip up Henry's cock; base to tip, then followed with his hand. 'Not John?'

'As if!' Henry scoffed.

'So who?' Nikola breathed, tongue swiping over the head of Henry's throbbing erection.

'Declan!' Henry cried, hips jumping.

Nikola smirked to himself, taking Henry deep into his throat, using one hand to hold Henry's hips down while the other teased his nipple.

'Oh do that again!' Henry hissed as Nikola nibbled on the underside of Henry's over-sensitive head. He chuckled, repeating the action.

Henry came with a shout, vision going white as he came in hot spurts down Nikola's throat. Nikola swallowed everything Henry's gave him, sucking him dry before releasing him.

Henry pulled him into a sloppy kiss, their tongues tangling as they curled their bodies around each other.

'Your turn?' Henry asked, reaching for Nikola's own erection. The vampire pulled back, out of Henry's reach.

'I'm going to fuck you.' Nikola's voice was low, and Henry felt his stomach turn at the undertones of a threat in the vampire's voice.

'Please...' Henry groaned, rolling onto all fours.

'Not like that.' Nikola pushed him onto his back, raising his legs to Nikola's shoulders.

Without warning the vampire pushed himself fully into Henry's tight ass. Henry screamed at the intrusion, but Nikola stilled until the pain turned into pleasure.

'Do you wish it was him?' Nikola asked, starting to thrust torturously slowly. 'Declan McRae...fucking your tight ass?' He whispered. Henry groaned, tightening around Nikola's throbbing cock. 'Well?' Nikola growled.

'Yes!' Henry gasped. 'No.' He breathed. 'Need you.' He groaned. Nikola smiled, pushing into Henry harder, until he found that spot – the one that made him cry out.

'Yes...' Nikola whispered. 'Tighten around me like that again.' He muttered through gritted teeth. Groaning, Henry tightened the muscles even more, clamping down on Nikola's cock. The vampire thrust a few more times into that deliciously tight heat, then came with a groan.

'That was...intense.' Henry breathed. 'Why the hell did you have to wake me up though?' He asked. Nikola laughed.

'Well, you were so hard...it seemed a shame to waste the moment.' He smirked. 'Go back to sleep Henry.' He whispered, trailing a hand down Nikola's chest. 'I'll wake you up again in the morning.' He promised with a wink.

True to his word, Nikola circled his tongue around Henry's flaccid shaft as the sun rose, hoping to evoke a reaction. And he got one, just not the one he'd been expecting. Henry woke with a start and pushed the vampire away quickly, rolling out of bed before he could change his mind – he knew with Nikola's mouth on him he would surrender soon enough, and forget what he wanted to say.

'What?' Nikola asked, as he watched Henry get dressed.

'I don't want this.' Henry whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed.

'I'll go then, shall I?' Nikola muttered, voice bitter.

'No!' Henry caught the vampire's wrist, forcing him to stay where he was. 'I didn't mean that! I mean...' He trailed off, eyes meeting Nikola's.

'Henry. Speak. Say words.' Nikola chuckled softly as the young man forgot what he was saying.

'Yes. Words. Um...' Henry stammered, thinking. 'I don't want this...just this. I want...more.'

'More?' Nikola scoffed. 'You're the one who complained that I ruined your sleep by waking you.'

'Not like that.' Henry shook his head.

'You're not making sense.' Nikola told him.

Henry drew a ragged breath, slipping his fingers through Nikola's. Unable to meet the vampire's piercing gaze anymore he spoke to their hands.

'I want a relationship, not just sex. I want to see movies and go to dinner and have real dates. I want a boyfriend.' Henry told Nikola. The vampire didn't speak for a long moment.

T.B.C.

A/N: Reviews make me happy :-P R&R please


End file.
